


Welcome back

by kyukun



Series: Kinktober | OumaSai [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, I mean I guess??, Kinktober 2019, Lingerie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut, its very brief but you get the idea, only a bit though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 00:31:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20898692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyukun/pseuds/kyukun
Summary: It's been a long day at work and Shuichi's tired. Long story short, Shuichi gets a lacy surprise.





	Welcome back

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by gaycheerios! if by any chance theyre reading this, thanks for the inspo and for reminding me it was kinktober!! uwu

Shuichi was tired and overall, very stressed. He set down his keys on the table beside their entrance and took off his shoes, setting his work coat with his keys. "I'm home." He shouted as a yawn escaped his lips.

For that brief moment he had his eyes closed, he could hear Kokichi's feet pitter on the wooden floor as he ran to greet his boyfriend. "Welcome back, Mister Detective." Once his eyes were reopened, he was greeted by Kokichi except he wasn't wearing his regular day to day clothes.

He was wearing lingerie. Women's lingerie to be more specific. It was a lacy, red tulip-hem babydoll dress with an open slit that revealed matching panties. The dress had a little cute bow in between the top, his silky skin peering through the somewhat transparent wear.

His eyes flickered down towards his creamy thighs, then to his crotch. He could see his boyfriend was already hard and dripping with precum. "Kokichi, what were you doing before I got here?" 

"Why don't you take a guess, Detective~?" He made a 'come hither' motion with his finger with a lustful smirk. Shuichi never grew more painfully hard in his life then at that exact moment. He followed Kokichi into their bedroom, immediately wrapping his hands inside Kokichi's messy locks as his lips attacked his boyfriend's. 

He laid him gently on the bed while his other free hand rushed to take off his belt, but to no avail. Kokichi giggled in their kiss and decided to lend a hand (no pun intended.)

After successfully taking off his pants, Kokichi's smaller hand palmed his member as they continued their make out session. Shuichi moaned into the kiss, licking his bottom to allow him to explore his mouth further. Kokichi impatiently rubbed his own member against Shuichi, the bits of precum transferring to Shuichi's boxers. "Shu~ Do you like what I'm wearing? I bought it just for you."

They broke away from their kiss as Shuichi lowered himself down to the edge of the bed, kneeling down on the ground as he pulled Kokichi's hips closer. "Like it? I love it. You look," He kissed Kokichi's inner thighs, making the latter mewl in pleasure in return. "So cute…" He finished his sentence, eventually evolving his gentle kisses to more erotic laps around the skin, teasing Kokichi.

He threw his head back as the detective grew closer towards his cock, bucking his hips forward, practically begging for him to go further. "Can I?"

"Yes,  _ please _ do."

With that, he took off the lacy panties he had worn with his teeth, his eyes remained fixated on a flustered Kokichi. He could see his cute face turn red as soon as his lips made contact with his member. He held back a moan as his boyfriend licked him, his hands curling around his cock. He lowered his head down onto the member, giving a light suck before fulling engulfing him inside his warmth. 

He panted heavily as Shuichi sped up the pace, twisting his arm up and down. God this felt  _ amazing _ and they hadn't even done anything yet. His toes curled, a bit of drool dripping down the corner of his mouth. "Shu…"

Shuichi released him, earning a detestable groan from his lover but he hushed him before he could protest further. He knew he was getting impatient, and truthfully, so was he. "I know, I know. I have to prep you first, just wait. You'll feel good in no time, I promise." He soothed his needy boyfriend with his sweet words, whispering into his ear and he used his precum to coat his fingers well.

He lowered his palm towards Kokichi's entrance, moving one side of the dress to the side, revealing his hip bones and his entire lower portion now fully exposed. He looked so fucking cute in this lingerie. It took everything in him to restrain himself from just putting all of himself in already.

Kokichi's face at this point may as well have been the same color as the lingerie. He inserted one digit inside, the finger slowly entering further and further as he praised his boyfriend. "You're so adorable, I love you so much. You look  _ so  _ good in this…" He heard Kokichi let out a few pleading cries as he inserted a second. "This color looks unbelievably good on you… I just can't believe you're mine. You're perfect."

His mesmerizing body melted into his touch the more he complimented him. He smiled to himself as he traveled his lips towards his nipples, licking the bud with his tongue. Kokichi deserved every compliment and more, Shuichi just liked reminding him.

"M-Mm… Did I do good? I got Shumai's favorite color and everything." He murmured as the detective encircled his buds, leaving trails of saliva around each. "You did. You did  _ such _ a good job. I love it." 

All of this praise sent him to the moon. He loved hearing Shuichi praise him. It was exhilarating. 

He grew hornier by the minute, even going as far as touching his own member to relieve a bit of satisfaction. "Shuichi, I think that's good. Hurry…" Complying with his request, he chuckled with a nod. He popped out his fingers and wiggled out of his boxers, his own member springing free. He pumped his own member briefly to spread the lubricant as far as it could reach as he steadied himself against the bed, Kokichi clutching his forearm tightly, his nails digging into his work shirt. 

Finally, he inserted himself inside his entrance, the two sharing a moment of ecstasy as they became one. "You feel so amazing, Kichi…"

He waited until he felt his walls loosen a bit more before he could begin moving. He thrusted slowly inside of him, the latter bouncing a tad as his small body was hit with force. "Your body is incredible, and looking at it now in that outfit… it turns me on more." God,  _ yes. _

Even if he never said anything back, Shuichi knew Kokichi loved being praised. His body would always become warmer and his cheeks would deepen into a darker flush. On top of all of that, he would usually come quicker the more he complimented him. He would deny it over and over again but his body was the real dead give away.

He jerked in and out of his hole, holding down Kokichi's hips with both of his hands. He yelped in surprise as he could feel every inch of Saihara inside of him, thrusting deeply over and over again. 

"Mn, fuck."

Shuichi stared down his lover and became enamored. He was truly so beautiful and amazing. His eyes were shut but he could still vividly see those purple eyes that he loved so much, his fair complexion was tainted with red but it looked gorgeous on him, and his messy hair just suited him so well. 

"Kokichi, I love you."

"I-I love you too! So much…"

His hips continuously hit his jackpot which made Kokichi fucking lose it with every movement he made. His fingernails had begun to dig into his arm and a bit of his shoulder blade, making Shuichi his audibly. 

His heart pounded through his now-wrinkled work shirt that he'd definitely need to wash after this. His lips touched Kokichi once more, lowering his head into his neck, lapping around it while sucking gently. He could feel Kokichi tighten up, signaling he was getting close. 

Shuichi thrusted a few final times into his entrance, biting down on his neck just to amp up the excitement. Kokichi became more of a mess than he already was, a few tears springing out from the corners of his eyes the more he let out various moans of pleasure. 

He released inside of his boyfriend, his cream made satisfactory progress filling him up. Soon after that, his lover followed suit, releasing himself with Shuichi's hand which was previously wrapped around his cock to finish the job. 

They laid beside each other, panting while Shuichi roughly chuckled. "When did you even buy this?" His fingers lazily picked up one of the lacy slits before dropping it. "Not telling! I can't reveal my secrets to you!"

"Hm… Sounds like I'll have to investigate you and find out."

"Sounds like it."

"Round two?"

"Please."

**Author's Note:**

> hEHEHEHEHE KINKTOBER OUMASAI ANYONE???? 
> 
> (fyi i might mix days cause idk if i can write everyday for a month rip + i dont want to spam ao3) bUTTTTtT hOPE YALL LIKED IT  
im making these short because i have like 30 other fucking projects i need to do so riP ME YEET  
EXCUSE SPELLING ERRORS I DIDNT EDIT THIS AAAA
> 
> tumblr: kyukun


End file.
